1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of collection and disposal of waste chemicals during manufacturing.
2. Prior Art
In the field of collection and disposal of photoresist and/or other liquid material dispensed in spin chambers during the manufacture of semiconductors one known prior method of collecting and disposing of the photoresist or other liquid material is the use of a drain cart. The drain cart will be more fully described in connection with FIG. 1. Use of the drain cart requires the cart to be periodically manually disconnected from the spin chamber and cans for collecting the photoresist are required to be emptied. The cart and can assembly is then reassembled and mounted under the machine.
This poses several disadvantages. First, personnel are exposed to potentially hazardous chemicals and chemical vapors. Second, there is potential for contamination of the area around the machine. Third, the use of the drain cart results in significant down time of the machine while the drain cart is being emptied. Fourth, there is significant wear and tear on the mechanical parts of the drain cart which results in frequent mechanical malfunction of the machine.